Silver
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: Written for Marie-Chan, who lives on an IRC. Don't read; it's horrible.


**WARNING: Is an unedited monstrosity. Read at risk. Hyper.**

There was once a Lugia named Silvia. She was not a very large Lugia, only a baby and she was very happy living with her mother, the great beast of the Whirl Islands, and her three brothers and sisters.

All that changed, when Silver came.

* * *

><p>He somehow found his way through the maze of Whirl Islands, and finally stopped when he found their nest. Silvia's mother reared up, roaring. <em>"You shall not touch them!"<em>

He looked at her coolly, and threw something (something that Silvia would learn was a 'Pokeball', something she would grow to hate). An Ampharos flew out of the object in a burst or white light. It didn't even cry out; the Pokemon's jewels dulled and its fur patchy in several places.

The trainer's voice betrayed no emotion, as he called out an attack. "Thunder."

Silver's mother, however, was much faster than it, and she used a powerful Extrasensory, knocking the Ampharos out cold easily.

The trainer snarled, and spat out a word that let them all know that he was heartless. "Useless."

"Go, Brisingr!" The trainer called out with much more enthusiasm. He whistled, and a much more powerful looking Typhlosion came out of the shadows, this Pokemon's fur much more glossy and having a determined fire in his eyes. It was clear that the trainer treated his Pokemon unfairly, judging from the difference in their appearance and body structure.

"Flamethrower!" The Typhlosion moved quickly, and Silvia's mother was burned. Silvia's mother threw back her head, spread her wings, and called out to the sky hidden above the rock, and it began raining from clouds that had formed over the battlefield.

The trainer only smirked. "Excellent." He used an item on the ball containing the Ampharos and nodded to the Typhlosion.

Brisingr seemed to understand, as he dodged the next attack that came to him, a Hydro Pump. He melted back into the shadows as the trainer sent out the Ampharos again and paralyzed Silvia's mother.

"Well, what to do... I think I'll take this one." He grabbed Fang, Silvia's brother. He was differently colored. Where most Lugia had dark blue, he had dark grey and had red eyes.

"Hmm... There's one over there... Watch, beast." He commanded to Silvia as he held up a gleaming knife...

"Remember my name... Silver."

An agonized howl of pain was heard, soon joined in by heartbroken calls. Fang's eyes turned completely red, and he slowly walked over to Silver's side and stood there.

"Hurt that beast."

Fang's claws flashed as he moved with a speed that was even faster than he usually was, and the howl started again.

...

A boy with red hair held up a bleeding wing, and a creature slowly hobbled towards him, unable to fly, lacking all of its former grace.

A cruel smirk formed on the boy's face as he realized that the wing wouldn't just be some piece of meat to sell.

...

A young person, not really a trainer with a dark, corrupted looking Lugia following her held up a piece of silver... something.

It was called a silver wing.

A mostly red Lugia on it flew forward, dropped an egg, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't comment on how bad it is, it was rushed, and it's all Atura's fault.<strong>

**Look at how I got the idea.**

**It's also based on how my own battle went, yes, brisigr is the name of my Typhlosion.**

* * *

><p><strong>[05:46.16] * Lacry throws the silver feather somewhere<strong>

**[05:46.27] Lacry *wing**

**[05:46.47] +LOBwins o.O;**

**[05:46.50] * Ledah catches**

**[05:47.01] * Atura watches as the silver wing flaps back and hits Lacry in the face**

**[05:47.03] Atura ;**

**[05:47.16] Marie-Chan ... BOOMRANG!**

**[05:47.27] Atura When you think about it, It should be a silver feather**

**[05:47.41] Atura You know how inconvient a whole Lugia wing is?**

**[05:47.51] Atura That wing is gigantic**

**[05:47.52] Atura o_o**

**[05:47.53] Lacry *nods***

**[05:48.00] +Ledah Massive. Impossible to stick THAT in your pocket**

**[05:48.02] +LOBwins It never says that it's an actual Lugia wing though, right?**

**[05:48.07] Lacry ...**

**[05:48.10] Lacry Silver WING.**

**[05:48.14] Lacry Summons lugia**

**[05:48.18] +Ledah If it wasn't, why would it summon Lugia?**

**[05:48.19] Atura It clearly states wing though.**

**[05:48.25] +Ledah It's sure as bloody hell not a Spearow's wing**

**[05:48.34] Atura So it must be off a baby Lugia.**

**[05:48.35] Lacry NPC: It must have the pokemon's scent of it.**

**[05:48.46] * Geoa_ (webchatcpc2-clyd4-2-0-cust225..) Quit (Quit: Page closed)**

**[05:48.50] +LOBwins Because maybe it's a pin badge not unlike the one shown on the Logo of Pokemon SoulSilver.**

**[05:48.51] Lacry Well, they say something like that.**

**[05:48.55] Lacry I don't get it.**

**[05:49.02] +LOBwins _;;**

**[05:49.02] Lacry How does smelling it help you see?**

**[05:49.26] Atura That means... Everytime you use a Silver Wing, The Lugia who shows up in the mother of the baby Lugia you slaughtered for the wing**

**[05:49.35] Atura Looking for it's dead wingless offspring**

**[05:49.36] +Ledah I doubt very highly that a pin would summon anything, LOB.**

**[05:49.39] Marie-Chan ... o_o;**

**[05:49.55] Atura Since it has the same scent as it**

**[05:49.57] Atura o_o**

**[05:50.08] Marie-Chan it's crazy but it makes sense**

**[05:51.11] Lacry ...**

**[05:51.15] Lacry *agrees***

* * *

><p><strong>*small time skip*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[05:56.17] Marie-Chan ... Atura. Write a story. XD<strong>

**[05:56.27] Atura And killed the trainer without the protection of the dream catcher**

**[05:56.33] Atura :|**

**[05:56.54] Lacry I'mma go write pokemon fanfiction on this.**

**[05:56.55] +Ledah It's all about dead things with you.**

**[05:56.59] Lacry xD**

**[05:57.02] Lacry yep.**

**[05:57.10] Lacry *notreallygoingto***

**[05:57.11] Marie-Chan XD**

**[05:57.18] Marie-Chan DO IT é_è**

**[05:57.24] Lacry**** ...me?**

**[05:57.26] Lacry ..**

**[05:57.30] Marie-Chan Yush.**

**[05:57.36] Marie-Chan Only YOU can do it, Lacry ô_ô**

**[05:57.40] Marie-Chan Only.. you.**

* * *

><p><strong>... OH GOD IT DELETED MY LITTLE POINTY LEFT AND RIGHT THINGS <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't get it, I'm Lacry. This takes place mostly in an AU where Silver got into Whirl Islands, and the last part is on Pokefarm. I have an XD001 in my party, and I found a silver wing in a box on PF. When I summoned the lugia, it was shiny that dropped the egg. xD<strong>


End file.
